I'll Wait For You
by Bloodwolf1994
Summary: "Come on Kagome, you've been depressed all night tell us what's wrong." Eri asked with a hand on her friend's shoulder.  Kagome shook her head and gave a weak smile that worried her friends instead of reassuring them. "It's nothing…" At her friends disbel


I'll Wait for You

By: Dara Wulf

He didn't stop all day to eat a bite  
>And he finally got there around midnight<br>The doctor said, she's in a better place  
>She said to give this you this note just in case<p>

And it said, I'll wait for you at Heaven's gate  
>Oh, I don't care how long it takes<br>And I'll tell Saint Pete I can't come in  
>Without my love and my best friend<br>Oh, this ain't nothin' new  
>Sweetheart, I'll wait for you<br>P.S. I love you, too  
>Sweetheart, I'll wait for you<p>

Song: I'll wait for you

Artist: Joe Nichols

AN~ I love this song and always wanted to write a fan~fic for it but never found the time… well now it's 2 in the morning and I can't sleep so that's the time I need. This will not be continued, anyone who dies will not be brought back, blah, blah, the sounds you hear when your parents talk to you, fine print, and all that jazz. Thanks and excuse any OOCness that you find. I'm sleep deprived and probably didn't catch it.

Fog curled its ghostly fingers around buildings and laid heavy palms over streets blurring the edges of reality. It breathed its icy breath over the city of Tokyo freezing people down to their bones. The bright street lamps and the headlights of cars could not penetrate its thick body no matter how hard they tried. It was on this night that a group of girls were hurrying home from trying to cheer up their friend.

"Come on Kagome, you've been depressed all night tell us what's wrong." Eri asked with a hand on her friend's shoulder.

Kagome shook her head and gave a weak smile that worried her friends instead of reassuring them. "It's nothing…" At her friends disbelieving looks Kagome just said "I don't really want to talk about it…" She turned and stared blankly out the window, letting her mind wander far away and to a completely different time.

Yuka and Eri looked at each other, not really knowing what to do about their friend. Ayumi, did however. "You don't have to tell us." She murmured "If you do want to talk though, we'll be here."

Kagome looked at her friend and gave her a real smile. "Thank you." She mouthed before turning back to her window.

Ayumi kept driving slowly down the streets. Eri sighed "Kagome is this about that violent, selfish, two-timing boyfriend of yours?" She didn't say anything, but in this instance silence was more telling than her response. "When are you just going to give up on him and move on? If he's this bad you should stop taking him back!" she huffed "He's obviously not good for you!" With all of Eri's yelling it was hard for Ayumi to concentrate on the road and she didn't notice when a car came around the corner too fast. The oncoming car hit them on the passenger side and T-boned them. Ayumi's small car folded under the force of the impact and almost split open like an over ripe watermelon.

Kagome was the closest to the oncoming car and took the full force of the impact. Yet, for whatever reason, she didn't pass out or die on impact. She remained awake and able to hear every detail of the crash…but she was unable to move. Her heart thundered in her ears as it beat rapidly with fear and regret. She could taste the coppery flavor of blood as in burbled up to her lips. As if the sound came from far away, she heard the wail of an ambulance and the shouts of "Oh, my God, I didn't see them I swear." Kagome struggled to stay awake, using a will she'd gained from all her adventures. She pulled herself up enough to see something buried in her stomach that shouldn't be. She dropped back down and allowed all the sounds to fade out. The only thing on her mind was a person who lived in a place far from where she was…

Inuyasha growled and paced in front of the well. His impatience's grew with each moment as he mentally told himself that going to get her wouldn't be forfeiting this war he'd come up with in his head but winning by forcing her back to his side. After a lot more arguing, and even more pacing, he jumped down the well.

Upon his arrival he heard sobbing, and it wasn't Kagome's. Alarmed beyond all reasonable extent he raced into the house and shouted "What happened?"

Kagome's mother looked up and slowly walked over to him, her eyes red from all the crying. "Ka…Kagome's in the hospital…" she whispered knowing he could hear her. "She was in a car accident and…" She let the tears fall freely. "She's not going to make it…"

Inuyasha's heart stopped in his chest as the words washed over him. All he could think was _No, not her. Please not her…_ He looked down and shook. "Where is she?" his voice broke and he cleared it.

Kagome's mom looked up. "We're going now…" she whispered. She grabbed her keys and ushered her family out of the house with Inuyasha fallowing closely behind.

Once they arrived at the hospital a nurse lead them to a room with a doctor in the front. She then scampered off with tears in her eyes. Inuyasha looked directly at the doctor and swallowed. The scent of death and Kagome's blood clung to him like a second skin. It took all his strength not to rip the doctor to pieces in the pursuit of some blind justice.

"She was lucid till the end." The doctor said softly. "She knew she wasn't going to make it," he pulled a letter out of his pocket. "but she wrote this for one of you…" He looked up from the letter. "Which one of you is Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha stepped forward and held his hand out for the letter. The doctor placed it in his hand and bowed his head before leaving. With shaking hands, he slowly unfolded the letter thinking Kagome was going to tell him off…but that wasn't even close.

Dear Inuyasha,

I'm sorry I couldn't hang on till you got here. I wanted to see you one last time so badly but I guess it wasn't meant to be. You were always the one leading, sometimes I'd point you in the right direction but you led, but now I'm the one going ahead. I'm not angry at you for anything you said, we were both in the wrong. I'll wait for you where I'm going and once you show up I'll let you lead again…I guess what I'm trying to say is I'll wait for you and go where ever you will go. Also, something I could never say to your face, I love you Inuyasha.

Till we meet again,

Kagome

Inuyasha shook as he folded up the letter and stuck it in his kimono. He dropped his head and let the tears fall down his face. "I love you too…" he murmured with his hand over the letter.

An old yellowed piece of paper rested beneath the massive dog's paw. His gold eyes were fogged with age and his coat dull with time. He lay in front of the last shrine in Tokyo. A shrine he'd guarded since before anyone could remember. A crumbling shrine that had to be near a thousand years old.

The dog's breathing grew shallow and he smiled knowing his time had come. His tail wagged as his favorite scent filled his nose.

"Come on Inuyasha." Kagome whispered. She streatched out a hand and Inuyasha reached out to grab it. He was back to being the way he was before she'd died. She smiled at him as she helped him up.

Inuyasha tugged her into his arms and pressed his lips to hers. "I love you…" he whispered against her lips.

"I love you too." She smiled and led him to a pair of huge gates "Are you ready?" He nodded and they walked into paradise side by side…

AN~ hope you liked it, if not…well I'd tell you go to hell, but I live there and I don't want to see your face every day.


End file.
